


the ones we hurt the most

by ignitethestars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitethestars/pseuds/ignitethestars
Summary: Fitz's internal muses following the Framework





	the ones we hurt the most

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? I don't even know. I just needed to vent out my feels after that episode.

He can’t look at her. 

When he does, he hears the sound of a gunshot echoing all around him, clawing at his eardrums for attention.

 

When he sees her smile that charming, million-watt smile at him, he sees her on her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks and a soft “I love you.

 

At night in bed, when he sees her chest rise and fall, he thinks of the new scar on her leg, where his life model decoy stabbed her. Then he thinks of the scar that would’ve been there, too, if what had happened in the Framework left scars in the real world as well.

 

When he hears her laugh, he thinks of her scream of devastation and horror from when he killed Agnes. He’s not sure which memory is worse: Jemma’s heart wrenching scream or how Agnes’ body fell to the ground oh so gracefully.

 

He once thought that their jobs would be the cause of most of his and Jemma’s hurt, but now the truth was far worse.

 

He was the cause. He hurt her and he hurt her and he hurt her, and he would never, ever forgive himself.

  
  



End file.
